World's Finest
by pentagram40
Summary: But with a twist, this story is based on the three part episode of Superman The Animated Series "World's Finest" The Joker is out of cash so what does he do he hatches an elaborate scheme. He's going to kill Superman but if you're good at something never do it for free! That's why he's getting Lex Luthor to PAY him to do it. Now Batwoman and Superman have to work together! Superbat
1. Chapter 1

**Alright guys, I'm back with another Genderswapped!Batman fic! This is written actually as a birthday fic for my friend angelvan105, so happy birthday! This is a flip on the three part episode of Superman: The Animated Series, World's Finest so the beginning of this will be just like the episodes and there will be three parts but by the second part I will be straying a bit from the story I think. I own completely nothing except for the crazy ideas in my head :) Reviews are fantastic and make me feel fantastic!**

The rain was coming down hard one night, the ground and everything on it getting pounded ruthlessly from the water droplets. Lighting lit up the sky ominously, shining bright over Gotham City. A man flips the "Open" sign to "Closed" in a small shop down below. He sighs softly to himself as he locks up the old antique store; he hasn't sold a single thing in _weeks_, if he didn't start selling stuff soon he would lose everything. He slowly begins to close the front door when a red boot sticks its way into the room, stopping the door.

"Hang on there, Clyde," A woman says as she pushes her way into the store. The woman is strange; she is dressed in a trench coat and a red hat that covers her face.

The man is set on edge a bit, "Sorry miss we're closed." He responds calmly.

"Just look at what I'm selling," The woman insisted as she reached into a grey satchel over her shoulder and brought out an old blue antique box, "You'll _plotz_!" She begins to turn the crank on the side of the box.

The man is slightly taken aback by this; he steps back a few inches as the music begins to play. As the happy-go-lucky song continues to play he grows more intrigued and leans closer, he doesn't notice the woman's malicious smile. Suddenly a clown head springs out of the box and pink gas sprays into the store owner's face. He begins to cough violently and stumbles backwards, the gas burning his lungs and attacking his brain at an alarming speed. The man suddenly begins to chuckle, though he didn't _feel_ like laughing, then his laughter grew into full blown, side-splitting, leave-you-gasping-for-air laughter.

"Good work, Harley girl," A voice purred from the doorway. The new man pulls the hat from the woman's head and is met with Harleen Quinzel, in full jester make-up, as she smiles happily.

"Now what would be a suitable trade for our joke-in-the-box?" The man slowly steps in from the shadows that blanketed the doorway. This man is dressed in a purple suit, complete with a purple hat and a green vest and undershirt along with a purple bow around his neck, and his face is a ghostly pale. He is grinning widely as he walks through the store and shoves past the store owner, sending the man hurtling to the floor. The man in the purple suit picks up a small glass crystal and examines it. His eyes catch something from across the room and he drops the item, it shatters when it hits the floor, "Ooo!" The man coos in interest and stalks over to the other side of the store. He is looking at a green statue of a Chinese dragon.

"For some reason this just speaks to me!" He says to Harley, "What do you think Harl?"

"It's you puddin'!" The female jester smirks and bounces her way over to the statue, holding up the satchel in a 'let's take it' gesture.

The man wraps his hands around the statue and tugs hard, the dragon won't budge. He glares hard at the rock and continues to pull and pull, grunting from all the work, until finally the dragon breaks off the holder. He grins in triumph and throws it into the satchel. Harley lets out a grunt as she struggles to hold the bag up. The man struts towards the door, ignoring the girl's struggles, and turns towards the store owner who is still on the ground. "Awfully nice doing business with you," He tips his hat and walks on, "Tah!" He spits in a farewell, Harley just barely able to follow as she continues to struggle with the satchel, "What a pleasant fellow," The man comments as he and the female jester disappear into the pounding storm.

**Line Break**

It was an hour or so before the police finally came, sending five squad cars to the scene of the Antique store.

"It's weird," A detective claims as he looked at the holder for the missing statue, he turns to Commissioner Gordon, "All this stuff and the Joker only takes one lousy statue."

Gordon moves to stand next to the detective, his white hair glowing slightly in the light, "Especially since word on the street is that he's desperate for cash these days,"

The Detective was about to respond when a gruff voice sounded from the shadows, "Things are never as they seem with the Joker," A woman, about five foot eight steps silently from the shadows. Her Kevlar batsuit molded elegantly with the curves of her body, the cowl sat lightly high on her cheek bones and concealed long, sleek, black hair. The woman's cape surrounded her smooth shape as if the material was trying to swallow her whole and bring her back to the shadows. She stalked quietly over to the statue holder the detective was just examining.

"I guess the night brings out _all_ the wackos." The detective stated harshly as he eyes the woman in the costume.

The woman didn't respond, she only leaned closer to the holder. Her cowl was scanning for anything unusual when suddenly she noticed something… odd. She plucked part of the statue remnants and brought it closer to her face.

"It was made of jade," Commissioner Gordon said as he took a step closer. Batwoman reached into her belt and pulled out a small plastic evidence bag. "Worth maybe a hundred grand," Gordon continued.

Batwoman dropped the fragment into the bag and looked it over once more, "I'd like a closer look," She said and turned to walk back towards the shadows from where she appeared from.

"Hey," The detective turned harshly towards the Commissioner, "She can't leave a crime scene with evidence!" He enforced and glared disapprovingly at the older man.

"You wanna stop her?" Gordon placed a hand on the detectives shoulder, "Be my guest."

The detective turned back around, ready to punish the vigilante to the fullest extent of the law, but double-took instead. Batwoman was… gone? Like she had just been eaten by a black hole. The detective looked around harshly before turning back to Gordon who just shrugged.

**Line Break**

The sliver of rock was dropped into test tube filled with blue liquid and a beam of light was directed to strike the fragment _just_ right. An array of colors shot out from behind the tube. The Batcomputer scanned the data received from the test, bar graphs and frequency waves and diagrams flashed across the screen.

"According to this the laughing dragon has earned quite a foreboding reputation," A thin Englishman walked up behind Batwoman and placed a book down next to her on the desk, the vigilante stopped typing away for a moment and turned to study the book, "Ever since it was carved in China nearly thirty years ago, it has passed through several owners; all of them died prematurely."

"And I can tell you why," Batwoman growled out sadly as she began typing away at the keyboard again, before she stood and grabbed the test tube and turned towards her butler, "This so called 'Jade' is emitting low level radiation." She placed the test tube back, "Alfred, isn't Brianna Wayne about due for a trip to Metropolis?"

"Yes, but do you think this is an appropriate time?" Alfred asked slightly irritated.

Batwoman plucked the fragment of rock from the tube before she dropped it in another evidence bag and packed it away in her belt, "I say the timing couldn't be better," She replied as she strut confidently from the Batcave.

**Line Break**

An airplane roars high above the ground, the only company it has are the clouds and the occasional bird. A young woman with black hair and a purple suit jacket and white skirt sits at the front dabbling away at her journal. She had just gotten a big scoop on a world famous so-and-so that Perry would ride her about until she got the whole report done. The background noise of happy chatter is suddenly cut through by the sound of a punch coming from the front of the plane. The woman looks up slowly, concern etched clearly on her face, as a man with blonde hair is shoved violently into the plane wall and falls to the ground unconscious, followed by another man but this time with brunet hair.

Suddenly two men in green suits with guns run around the corner and a woman screams in panic. Everyone seems to stand up at once as the gunmen move to the middle front of the room.

"Ladies and gentleman of the press," One of the men growls and looks from one reporter to the other, "If you stay calm you might actually live to write about this!" He pulls out a phone and speaks into it, "Is the president secured?"

A woman on the other side of the line answers coldly, "Copy, we've already informed him about changing flight plans."

The woman in the purple jacket and white skirt makes a dash for the phone and is about to grab it when a blast comes from behind her and incinerates the communication device. She reels back and gasps before running for another exit. The head gunman grabs her roughly by the neck and throws her unforgivingly into her chair. He buckles her seat belt and pulls on it hard, tightening it unbearably.

"Let's make an example of this hero!" He says and cocks his gun at the other reporters. He watches as everyone quickly sat down and buckled their seatbelts. "A very tragic example I'm afraid," He continues with a grin, "Ms-…"

"Lane." She answers coldly.

The man pulls back as if he had been struck. "Lane? Lois Lane? The one Superman always saves?!"

"Afraid so." She answers smugly and smirks to herself.

The plane is suddenly tilting sideways, sending the gunman falling backwards and slamming into the window. He pulls himself up and looks out to see blue and red against the plane wing. His eyes widen in fear. Superman dives down into the plane wing and turns the huge machine completely upside down. The two gunman slam harshly into the ceiling and are thrashed around by loose baggage that are also falling on top of them.

"Thanks for strapping me in," Lois grins as she watches the head gunman get slapped by a heavy bag.

The plane is turned right side up again and suddenly the side door is ripped clean off. Objects rush madly for that drop of freedom as Superman pulls his way inside and looks for the criminals. The two gunmen were pulled by the wind as well, right into Superman's fists.

**Line Break**

Superman nodded with a boyish smile, "Happy I could help out Mr. President," he watched the limo drive away and smiled. He turned towards Lois, "I hope I didn't shake you or the others up too badly,"

"I hate to say," she grumbled, "I've gotten used to it."

Superman smiles and turns, ready to take off. He kicks off the ground but is stopped dead in his tracks by a very unsure "Um… Superman?". The hero turns back towards the reporter. "Yes?" he asks.

Lois falters for a moment; she honestly hadn't thought this far ahead in her plan. She decided to wing it, like all good reporters do. "Um… how can I put this," She stalls so she can find the right words, "I was just thinking… it might be nice to see each other when I wasn't… I don't know, falling out a _window_, or something." She took a quick breath, "Not that I'm not grateful for all the times you helped me, you understand," She insisted.

"I understand," Superman smiles smugly.

"You do?" Lois asked hopefully with a large smile.

Suddenly out in Metropolis a huge explosion rings out. Two robbers run from First National Bank, huge sacks of money in one hand and a gun firing at cops in the other.

"It's the First National Bank," Superman growls.

"You better go," Lois says nonchalantly, "People might-" Superman takes off before she even finished her sentence. "-get hurt." She finishes with a look of hurt plastered on her face. She sighs and sullenly walks towards the Daily Planet.

"I understand, Lois," She mocks herself, "Really, you do? Yup you're a complete moron! Why thank you Superman, I think I'm a total loser too. Geez."

**Line Break**

"'A grateful president bestows heartfelt thanks on Metropolis's favorite son,'" Lex Luthor's hands shake with rage as he reads the paper, "Superman. Favorite son my…" he slams the paper down onto the coffee table and pulls out his cell phone. "Mercy!" He growls roughly into the device. "Start the car I'm coming down."

"Right away Lex," Mercy answered and shut the phone off with a click.

Suddenly a gun was fired, but not your normal gun a gun that shot boxing gloves, and nailed Mercy right in the face. The personal driver collapsed unconscious to the ground.

**So there it is, the first part, hopefully it was good! Review and tell me what you thought!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter is up! Hope you are all enjoying this story! (Not a thing is mine)**

Lex walked quickly to his limo, each strut just accenting his feelings of self-worth. His driver was waiting for him with the door open so he climbed into the vehicle.

"The office, now." Lex demanded.

"Swell, Mr. L." His driver answered and closed the door.

"Mr. L?" Lex stared hard at the back of his driver, "Mercy?"

"Oh yeah," The driver pulled off her hat revealing the grinning face of Harley Quinn, "She had a little accident."

Lex quickly reached for the door handle but the doors all simultaneously locked. Harley suddenly floored it, throwing Luthor back into his seat and rocketing down the road. She drifted into traffic and swerved wildly, almost crashing into four different drivers.

"All right missy!" Lex pounded on the glass divider between limo driver and backseat passenger, "I don't know what your game is but you'll pay dearly for this!" He continued to pound on the glass, "You're dead, do you hear me?!"

Harley faked a yawn, "Blah, blah, blah." A man on the side of the road suddenly caught her attention, "Woah mama! Check out the cute hitchhiker!" None other than the Joker was standing at the side of the road with one pant leg rolled all the way up and his exposed leg stretched out into the road along with a thumb's up. "Yoo-hoo!" He called in a high pitched voice. Harley squealed and slammed on the breaks sending Lex crashing into the window. Joker grinned and hopped into the car next to the billionaire.

"Lexy, ol' kid!" Joker smiled menacingly, "Do I have a deal for you…"

Harley continued driving, occasionally running other drivers off the road with a laugh and cutting through intersections with no regard. She played a game to see how close she could get to the pedestrians without them jumping out of the way and took out mailboxes, garbage cans, and newspaper stands whenever she could.

"Oooo," Joker smiled and rubbed the limo seats, "Rich, Corinthian leather!" He purred.

"What do you want?" Lex growled lowly, straight to the point.

"I sense we are kindred spirits, you and I!" Joker threw an arm around Lex's shoulders, "Oh, there are differences to be sure, _like hair_," Joker burst out laughing but regained his composure, "but underneath it all we're both business men, men of vision, we see an opportunity we grab it! Am I right?"

Lex remained silent as he glanced from madman to the road in front of them.

"Right." Joker continued, "But in the past few weeks I've had a run of bad luck. Bad luck that wears a cape. Thanks to that miserable, pointy-eared rodent _Batwoman_ all my operations in Gotham City have been shut down! But you too have an overgrown bully in long underwear, which brings me to my little proposition."

"I'm listening," Lex said intrigued.

"Pay me one billion dollars and I'll _kill_ Superman," the Joker crossed his arms and smiled smugly.

Lex chuckled lowly, "What makes you think you can kill Superman when you can't even handle a mere _mortal_ in a Halloween costume?"

Joker grabbed Lex roughly by the front of his suit and growled, "There's nothing _mere_ about Batmortal! Besides, for one I could never kill my favorite play thing," Joker grinned sadistically, "and two, I've read up on your flyboy; I know his weakness."

Joker reached into a box and pulled out the stolen dragon statue, "See? Solid Kryptonite."

Lex gaped at the statue, "You know I can't be connected to this in any way,"

"Oh you'll be Mr. Clean, I promise!" Joker put the statue away and held out his hand, "Deal?"

Lex watched the man's hand for a moment. Could he really do it? Could he kill Superman? Of course he couldn't, the guy was a maniac… but if he sent the Joker after Superman and the Joker just _happened_ to get killed in battle that would be a huge mole off his back…

"Deal," Lex grinned sharply and grabbed the madman's hand.

**Line Break**

A large crowd of reporters stood outside one of Lexcorps airplanes, but this wasn't just any airplane, this was the airplane that was carrying _Brianna Wayne_. Billionaire, model, philanthropist, genius. They were all waiting to get some kind of statement on why the Princess of Gotham herself was in Metropolis.

"I hear Wayne's deal with Lexcorp could run into the _billions_." Reporter Clark Kent whispered to Lois Lane, "She's a high roller,"

"I hear she's nothing but _Gotham trash_," Lois snarled into her microphone, "Rich, spoiled, and-" her last word was drowned out by shouts of "There she is!"

Clark looked up to find a tall woman dressed in a black jacket and black skirt, her black hair was up in a messy-but-adorable bun, her electric striking blue eyes seemed to scan the mob of reporters like a lion scans their prey. Hey eyes never left from facing forward as she pushed her way through the mob and came out right in front of Clark and Lois.

"Ms. Wayne, Daily Planet, can I ask you a few questions?" Lois shoved the microphone into Brianna's face.

"No, please, I have a lot to get done and…" Brianna attempted to squeeze past Clark but the taller man maneuvered his body to be directly in her way.

"It will only take a few seconds," Clark promised and flash a boyish smile.

Brianna looked up at him in awe and put on her flirtiest smile, "You can ask me whatever you like Mr.-"

"Clark Kent of the Daily Planet, ma'am," Clark held out a hand that Brianna took in a surprisingly strong handshake.

"Clark Kent? Oh I know you, your articles on the Daily Planet are absolutely _riveting_, I love how your writing captures your voice, most of it just sounds like it was written by drones," Brianna smiled and shot a glance at Lois who was practically foaming at the mouth. The billionaire easily and grabbed a card from her pocket and handed it to the reporter, her eyes full of admiration, "I really do have to go unfortunately, but call me later and maybe we can discuss those questions over _dinner_? I would love to get an interview by someone as talented as you."

Clark blinked a few times, trying to clear his head. Did… did _Brianna Wayne_ just tell him to ask her out? How was he even supposed to respond to that? He glanced quickly over to Lois who was absolutely _fuming_ about being ignored. "Um… sure. I'll call you tonight?" Clark said uncertainly.

Brianna placed a hand gently over her mouth and giggled slightly before waving goodbye and strutting to her waiting limo.

"This is perfect!" Lois squealed once Brianna was in her limo and down the road, "All you have to do is go out with her, get some dirt on her and then…"

"Lois!" Clark scolded harshly, "That's horrible!"

"Well," Lois folded her arms over her chest, "horrible people deserve horrible treatment."

Clark glared harshly at his partner.

**Line Break**

Joker grinned as he stalked through lower Metropolis, Harley following close behind. He felt just at home here; the air was polluted, the streets were filled with scumbag people, and there was a certain kind of air of danger around. He turned another corner, just searching around his new territory when a man stepped out in front of him and pulled out a knife.

"What are you two doing in Ceaser Carlinee's block, _freaks?_" The man stepped closer to Joker and Harley, twirling his knife around.

"Honestly, was the freak comment really necessary?" Joker cackled and leaned against the wall, watching the other man. Harley watched the thug with concern.

"Some kind of wise guy, huh?" The man sneered, "I'm going to have some fun with you."

Joker grinned and waited for the man to step closer. His arm shot out and he grabbed the thugs hand with the knife, twisting him around and slamming him face first into the wall. Joker grabbed the knife from his hand and pressed it against the thug's throat.

"You have 5 seconds to tell me where Carlinee is." Joker hissed.

"He has a hide out just down the street, it's a little house next to a big building, you cant miss it!" The thug stuttered out.

"Thanks," Joker grinned and pulled the knife up, slitting the thug's throat. The body fell harshly to the ground. Joker fixed his suit jacket and began skipping down the road, humming to himself. He came up to the little house and turned to his jester, "Just wait out here Harl, Daddy has business to attend to." The clown then kicked the door open, "Ceaser Carlinee my old pal!" he shouted happily and looked at the confused faces sitting at a table in the center of the room, "Why I haven't seen you since… wait… I've never seen you! You need to get out more."

"Who is this clown?" A big man at the head of the table demanded.

"Not clown," Joker smirked and grabbed a playing card from his jacket pocket, "_Joker_."

He threw the Joker playing card and watched as it imbedded itself into the table. The five men at the table gasped and glared at the clown.

"I'm in town on business and I need a place to hang my hat," The Joker removed his hat and hung it on a nearby hook.

"Try the Motel 9," Ceaser growled.

"But it would be so much _cozier_ at your place, like a sleepover!" Joker cackled and leaned in close to Ceaser's face.

"Are you nuts?" The mob boss shoved the lunatics face away and turned back to his men, "_Kill him._"

Joker turned to look in a mock concern as the other four men in the room all stood up and pulled out their guns. The Clown's mind raced to find a way out of this when a voice called out from above.

"Ooo can I play too?" The voice called joyfully and Joker watched as Harley dropped from the rafters, riding on a pogo-stick.

She landed harshly on one of the thugs and bounced back into the air, the atmosphere was pierced by the harsh sound of gunshots as Harley bounced around singing out "Boing!" every time she hit the ground. She landed on the table, breaking it and hitting the last three thugs. Ceaser tried to run but was caught by the front of his suit by Joker.

"Carlinee all that spicy food, you look a little _gassy_." He squeezed the flower on his chest and watched as pink gas assaulted Carlinee's face.

"No!" Ceaser gasped and stumbled backwards and then started laughing uncontrollably.

Joker grinned and grabbed the laughing man, dragging him towards the back door and tossing him out harshly with an "Adios, muchacho!" He then turned back to the beaten up thugs and gasped, "Holy guacamole! Looks like we need a new leader." A malicious grin spread open on his face, "I nominate _me_."

Harley popped up next to her clown and held up a gun, "I second the nomination!" she grinned.

The thugs looked at the two villains in confusion then looked to each other.

"All opposed?" Joker purred, still supporting his grin.

**Line Break**

"They found him like this at the city dump," The police commissioner waved his hand in front of Ceaser Carlinee's eyes while the man just laughed psychotically in his hospital bed, the commissioner turned to Superman, "Lights are on but nobody is home."

"Well we know who did it," Superman growled, "He's telling us right now."

Ceaser only laughed harder at that.

"What do we do?" The commissioner asked.

"I'll look into it," Superman walked over to the window, "If anyone else shows up like this let me know,"

Superman then flew out the window and headed towards his apartment, he should call Brianna and see if he could take her out for dinner tonight.

**Line Break**

Brianna Wayne watched a TV monitor that showed a little robot that was climbing up a vertical rock wall. "As you can see the Wayne-Lex-T7 can traverse even the most difficult terrain," Lex said proudly from in front of the model, "Never losing sight of its ultimate target."

The little robot made it to the top of the wall and walked towards a little black box before it picked it up.

A scientist called out from the back of the room, "14.8 seconds,"

Brianna grinned with a sense of accomplishment and turned towards Lex, "Congratulations," She purred.

"This is your project too, you know," Lex grinned back.

"Well I'm proud of the work both of our teams have done," Brianna smiled, "These robots are going to revolutionize unmanned space travel!"

"Actually," Lex threw an arm around the smaller woman's shoulders and whispered in her ear, "Their might be a use for them even closer to home."

The billionaire led the model to another hallway filled with other much larger robots, "The joint chiefs have shown tremendous interest, and it doesn't take that much imagination to imagine these robots on the battlefield."

Brianna shrugged off Lex's arm, "Except, I won't allow it."

"What?" Lex stuttered in surprise.

"I don't like guns." Brianna growled and turned to continue walking down the hallway.

"Brianna, I think _I_ have something to say about this." Lex plastered on a fake smile to hide his rage.

"Not according to our deal," Brianna hissed and hit an elevator button, "All technological applications need my approval first." She stepped into the elevator and turned back to Lex with a mean smile, "Blame it on me Lex. Tell your friends at the Pentagon that I just don't have the imagination."

**Line Break**

Clark smiled weakly at Brianna from across the table at the small restaurant. He had decided on this place because it was the only "fancy" restaurant that he could afford on his reporter salary. Brianna smiled back sweetly with a side of flirty.

"This is a cute little place," She offered nicely.

"Yeah," Clark rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, "I know it's not what you're used to…"

"Oh nonsense," Brianna smiled, "It's nice to just be here with you."

Clark felt his cheeks redden and he ducked his head and cleared his throat, "So, uh, how do you like it here in Metropolis?"

"It's definitely a change from Gotham that's for sure," she laughed, "but your city is actually quite nice."

"Really?" Clark picked his head up. He liked Brianna's laugh it was nice and soft and sweet.

"I just have to ask you about Superman though," Brianna leaned forward against the table.

"What about him?" Clark asked skeptically.

"He's just so fascinating," Brianna smiled, "I mean he just shows up out of nowhere when there's trouble without even having to be called,"

Clark narrowed his eyes slightly, he wasn't sure if he should feel suspicious about Brianna asking _him_ about _Superman_ then he realized he was over reacting; he _was_ the reporter to do all the reports on the superhero after all, "Well sure, I mean he isn't like your _Batwoman_ vigilante you have running around, Superman is a law abiding citizen."

Something flashed over Brianna's face, something like anger, but it was gone in the next second, "Well sure Batwoman isn't like Superman in the slightest, but at least _she_ can keep the damage to a hundred dollar minimum in her fights." The Princess of Gotham jabbed back.

Clark frowned a bit, "It's not like Superman _tries_ to make such a big mess when he's fighting, it just happens, besides at least Superman isn't the most wanted criminal in the whole city."

Brianna's eyebrow twitched in anger, "Batwoman isn't a criminal, she does the best she can to _protect _the city." The model suddenly stood up, "This was nice but I have to go."

Clark stammered out an apology but the Princess was already making her way to the front door of the restaurant.

**Review for me darlings!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is, the last part of part one. I hope all of you out there are enjoying this story, review and let me know what you think! I own nothing!**

Brianna dashed across the rooftop, her cap fluttering behind her as she jumped across the gap and landed gracefully on another rooftop. She had heard from one of her sources that _Joker_ had replaced Carlinee, which meant he was Metropolis' biggest mob gang leader now which was a problem. Vinco, one of the thugs, was supposed to be hanging out with some of the other members at a local club downtown and Brianna was sure enough going to take advantage of the situation. Her thoughts drifted to Clark, the _nerve _of that guy. Telling her that _she_ was a criminal, well not her exactly more indirectly, but it still hurt! She growled to herself as she hopped another gap and landed silently on the club rooftop.

She stalked up to the skylight window and looked inside, her eyes were immediately bombarded with colored strobe lights and scantily clad women dancing about, some in cages and some not. She scowled, how absolutely _degrading_ to the female race, they might as well be _asking_ to be treated as property. Batwoman's eyes landed on Vinco at last, the man was just lounging on a couch with a woman plastered to his side. Brianna jumped forward and smashed the window, using her cape to parachute down and land on the table in front of Vinco. Screams of confusion pierced the air through the loud club music that cut off.

"It's been a long time Vinco," Batwoman glared harshly at the cowering man and giving the woman next to him an equally harsh glare until she ran off. Brianna stepped one foot onto the couch beside him and leaned forward intimidatingly, "I heard your boss Carlinee has been replaced. _We need to talk_."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a man reaching into his jacket pocket, immediately she pulled out a batarang and threw it. The small weapon connected with the gun the man was pulling out, causing it to go off and shatter a nearby light. Panic overtook the room as everone began to run and scream in terror. Two men stepped up behind Batwoman, trying to take her down. She swung a foot around in an arc, successfully connecting with both men's temples and knocking them unconscious. Brianna turned back around to grab Vinco but was surprised to see that he was gone. She whipped back around to scan the room and saw the man standing behind four other thugs.

"Get her!" He screamed, his voice slightly hysterical with fear.

Brianna grinned and jumped from the table. She ran straight for the thugs, gunshots filling the air causing the hero to duck and weave. She pulled out four batarangs and threw them; the weapons connected with all four guns and knocked them all across the room. The thugs looked at their empty hands for a second and then to each other. Batwoman jumped into the air and landed feet first into one of the thugs, knocking him violently to the ground and knocking him unconscious. She then pulled out what looked like two balls connected with a piece of string, she threw it at one of the remaining three thugs and watched as the device wrapped itself around his ankles and locked together and caused the thug to lose his balance and fall to the ground. The vigilante then pulled out another device that looked like brass knuckles. She was about to charge but the two remaining thugs tackled her at the same time. Brianna grunted slightly but was able to kick off one of the thugs and punch the other with her electrified knuckles. The thug shouted in pain and fell off to the side. Brianna quickly got to her feet to see Vinco making a run for the door.

The vigilante easily caught up and slammed the thug against the door, holding him by the front of his suit. She pulled him close and growled harshly, "Where's the Joker?"

"Who knows? Making ha-ha with Harley Quinn, and speaking of which," He eyed her hungrily.

She tightened her grip and slammed him back into the door with enough force to crack it slightly. "I don't know where he is, honest!" He whined in fear. "I never went back after he muscled in, I don't want nothin' to do with that clown!"

Brianna was glaring so hard she was amazed that Vinco hadn't burst into flames.

"That's enough," A strong voice was suddenly next to the vigilante, an alien hand grabbed her arm that she was using to hold Vinco. "I think you got your answer."

She was suddenly filled with rage and she grabbed the hand and twisted around, pulling the arm that followed so hard that the body it was attached to flew over her head and crashed into a table smashing it to pieces. "Don't ever touch me." She growled. Oh shit. That was Superman she just threw across the room. Her heart sped up a few paces but she ignored it as she turned back to Vinco who was making another run for it. Brianna tried to run after him but was suddenly smashed into from the side. It felt like she had gotten hit by a train! She grunted in pain as she slammed into the wall behind her and slumped down to the ground. She could feel the broken ribs shifting around in her chest. She glared up at Superman like a wounded rabid dog. If he wanted a fight she was sure as hell going to give him one.

"I heard you were crazy, I didn't think you were stupid," The Man of Steel growled.

"I'll show you crazy," Batwoman sneered and quickly jumped to her feet.

She charged the hero and swung hard, connected with Superman's cheek. The hero didn't even flinch. Brianna glared and swung again, using her electrified knuckles but didn't even get to land the punch before the Man of Steel grabbed both her wrists in a vice like grip.

"Let go of me!" She shouted as she struggled against his grip.

He only stared hard at the young woman in his grip before releasing her. "Brianna Wayne?" He asked in surprise.

She ripped her wrists from his weakened grip, "You peeked," She accused as she rubbed her abused limbs. She pulled the cowl from her head and shook out her long black hair.

"I wont have vigilantism in my town," Superman glared hard at the woman.

"Don't worry, you'll be rid of me," She reached into her belt and pulled out a small bag, "As soon as I catch the Joker."

"That's not soon enough." Superman griped.

"What's the matter Superman, don't you enjoy my company?" She asked with a straight face before she held up the small bag about a centimeter from the Man of Steel's face, the man groaned in pain and stepped back, Brianna following closely. "Besides it doesn't matter. Joker has _twenty pounds _of this stuff at his disposal, thought you might like to know."

Superman collapsed backwards watching as Batwoman got closer still. Brianna kneeled down and straddled the Man of Steel before she threw the small sliver of Kryptonite behind herself to the other side of the room. Brianna leaned in close and whispered into the hero's ear, "Like it or not I'm staying until my work is done." She pulled back only slightly enough to plant her lips onto his. It was a cheap move but Brianna needed to get close enough to Superman to plant a tracking device without him noticing. She kissed the hero hard and slowly reached down to clip the device to his cape. The hero pulled back suddenly and shoved the vigilante off of him. Brianna flipped backwards elegantly and pulled her cowl back on. Superman leaned on the table to pull himself up, still a bit weak from the Kryptonite, but when he turned back to arrest the vigilante she was gone.

**Line Break**

Superman landed gracefully onto the balcony of his apartment, his mind still a buzz with thoughts of _Brianna Wayne_. He shed his costume and just got on his pajamas before the phone started to ring. He picked it up swiftly, "Hello?" Clark answered a bit distractedly.

"Clark!" Lois shouted from the other side of the line, "Where have you been I've been calling for hours! Were you with Brianna?"

"Uh," Clark stammered, "Sort of,"

"Well, spill," Lois demanded, "Did you get any dirt on her?"

"I might have gotten something," Clark growled as he threw his costume onto his bed and plopped down beside it, slipping on his glasses.

"Do I get to know?" Lois sounded impatient.

Clark was about to answer when his eye caught something attached to his cape. He reached down slowly and picked up the small device eying it, it looked like a small symbol. A symbol he would recognize anywhere.

"You know what Lois, I have to go." He answered and hung up before she could protest. He eyed the device and walked slowly over to the window, hoping his hunch was wrong. His eyes searched out in the city, looking for the woman he knew was responsible for the tracking device. He caught her on a rooftop a couple of blocks away, watching him with a pair of binoculars. A grin spread out over her face and she blew him a kiss before she swiftly jumped from the rooftop and was swallowed by the city shadows.

"Touché," Clark growled and smashed the tracking device between his fingers.

**Well that's it, Part one is over! I will be working on Part Two and should have it up soon!**


End file.
